Hitman
by xxAlex1827xx
Summary: Historia que narra la vida de Reborn antes de conocer a Tsuna...


**~ Hitman ~**

.

.

.

**— Capitulo Único —**

**.**

En la penumbra de la noche, una sesión continua de disparos ambientaba el lugar. Numerosos cuerpos yacían en el piso, varios de estos con un solo disparo marcado en sus cabezas, dándoles una muerte instantánea.

Sin embargo, pese a la atroz escena, la figura de un hombre de elegante vestir se veía caminar por los pasillos bañados de sangre. Sin muestra de temor alguno, el sujeto cuyo rostro era cubierto por un elegante sombro avanzaba a paso calmado y galante. Con arma en mano, disparaba de forma certera ante cada enemigo que se encontraba. Lo ultimo que sus victimas veían antes de la muerte, era esa sonrisa que haría temblar a cualquiera. Pareciera que disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

Sin demorar mucho, el hombre llego a su destino. Una puerta al final del pasillo.

Rápidamente, abrió la puerta de una sola patada, asustando aún más al temerosos hombre dentro de la habitación.

— T-tu... — soltó el temerosos sujeto de ropas caras y numerosos anillos costosos en sus manos. — ¡N-no me mates! Ya sé, te daré todo lo que tu quieras. Dinero, joyas, mujeres, ¡lo que sea! — intento convencerlo, pero el azabache de la fedora con cintillo naranja solo continuo su avanzar.

— Huh, lamento decirte que hago esto más por entretenimiento que por una recompensa — respondió el asesino mientras apuntaba con su arma al tembloroso sujeto.

— T-tu sei un diavolo... — murmuro el aterrado hombre, poco antes de que una bala impactara en su cabeza.

— ¿Demonio? Supongo que no estas tan equivocado — contesto el azabache mirando el cuerpo sin vida tendido en el suelo.

Al terminar su encargo, el asesino simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó su retorno a aquel lugar que temporalmente llamaba hogar.

Después de un largo viaje, el azabache entro a su casa y una vez dentro se acerco a un enorme mural lleno de fotografías y nombres marcados, para luego tomar un plumón que tenían en la mesita de noche. Con el marcador rojo, tacho la foto de aquel hombre que acaba de asesinar esa misma noche.

Al terminar su labor. El asesino se quito su saco y se dispuso a prepararse una tasa de su amado café. Mientras el agua hervía, sintió como algo demasiado pequeño trepaba por su camisa. No demoro mucho para saber de qué se trataba.

— ¿Acaso tienes hambre León? — pregunto al pequeño camaleón verde que ahora yacía sobre su hombro. El animalito solo parpadeo como si esa fuera su respuesta.

Ya disfrutando de su expreso, y con su mascota degustando de su alimento, el azabache disfrutaba del resto de la noche en silencio, mientras leía tranquilamente el periódico en busca de algún nuevo trabajo que le hayan dejado.

(N/A: Si no mal recuerdo en el manga, durante el arco de los arcobalenos, se menciona que la forma que contactaban a Reborn era por medio de mensajes codificados en los periódicos. Corríjanme si estoy equivocada, por favor. Porque no sé si lo estoy confundido con un fanfic que leí xd)

¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Cuándo comenzó a matar para ganarse la vida? ¿Cuándo comenzó a disfrutarlo?

Todo aquello no importaba más, su forma de vida ya estaba establecida. De nada servía cuestionarse ahora en que momento de su vida comenzó con todo aquello. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando comenzó a disfrutarlo. Aquella sensación de hacer sufrir a otros antes de darles el golpe final.

Después de años metido en ese mundo de muerte y tortura, sabía que nada podría hacer cambiar su forma de pensar. O al menos eso pensó.

Los años pasaron, y lo que parecía ser un asesinato más, aquel que involucraba la muerte del líder de la familia más poderosa del mundo, termino en un fallo total.

El hombre, de algunos cuarenta años, vio en él algo que nadie más había logrado ver. Algo que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía.

Pese a la desconfianza inicial, lo que comenzó como un intento de asesinato, termino en una amistad que pocos creerían posible.

La amistad y confianza en ellos fue creciendo. El asesino por primera vez en mucho tiempo confío en alguien más que no sea el mismo, y Timoteo nunca pensó en traicionarlo.

En algunas ocasiones el azabache ayudaba el líder de vongola a realizar algunos trabajos. No por pedido del mayor, sino por gusto propio.

Los años pasaron, y pese a su amistad con vongola, el asesino continuaba con su trabajo. Fue justo cuando regresaba de uno que al volver a su nuevo hogar temporal, se encontró con aquel misterioso hombre, Checker Face.

Aquel que apareció diciendo estar buscando a las siete personas mas fuertes del mundo. Si bien, al comienzo lo tiro de loco y pensaba que era alguien que pensaba asesinarlo, por alguna razón decidido creer en sus palabras e ir a aquel lugar donde fue citado. Aun no recordaba el motivo exacto por que el que había accedido, curiosidad o intriga por saber con que se encontraría.

El momento de la reunión llego. Y al llegar al lugar indicado, se encontró con otras seis personas sentadas en una mesa circular. Basto unos segundos para reconocer a algunos de ellos.

Fon, un maestro del tempo, que se decía, podía detener una bala con solo sus dedos.

Lal Mirch, una instructora y la as de las fuerzas especiales.

Verde, un científico que decía ser la reencarnación de Da Vinci.

Skull, aquel que era odiado por los dioses de la muerte, siendo conocido como el hombre inmortal del stunt.

Viper, la maestra de las ilusiones, siendo la mejor ilusionista que se conocía hasta el momento.

Y por último, estaba aquella mujer. Esa de amable rostro y mirada entrañable.

No conocía nada de ella, pero el solo hecho de estar en ese lugar era una señal de que esa mujer también podría llegar a ser alguien peligroso.

Sin rastros de aquel hombre que los había reunido, los minutos solo pasaban mientras que la sala se sumía únicamente en silencio. Ninguno de los reunidos tenía intenciones de hablar entre sin, cada uno parecía estar en su propio mundo.

La única que decidido tomar la iniciativa fue la mujer de amable mirada. Esta se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a ofrecer té y galletas a cada uno de ellos. Algunos aceptaron, otros simplemente la rechazaron.

Pero si algo había llamado la atención de los presentes fue sin duda el estado de la mujer. Al estar sentada aquello no era muy notorio, llegando a pasar desapercibido. Pero al pararse de su puesto, todos pudieron verlo, aquella mujer se encontraba embarazada. Lo que hacia que todos los demás se preguntaran, que hacia una mujer en tal estado metida en eso.

Las horas pasaron y por fin había llegado aquel que les hablaría sobre el tema que a todos les interesaba saber.

Después de aquella reunión, cada uno de ellos cumplica con su nuevo deber. Cada vez que eran reunidos sabían que era para una nueva misión. Sobra decir que tuvieron éxito en cada trabajo que se les era encomendado.

Los meses pasaron y su relación se volvió algo mas cercana. No precisamente porque ellos quisieran convivir entre si, sino por aquella mujer que logro unirlos pese a sus diferencias. Aquella que les mostro una calidez que creían imposible de encontrar en una persona. Ellos se reunían solo para proteger a su cielo.

Pero, no todo es para siempre.

El momento de dar a luz llego para la arcobaleno del cielo. Luce puso todo su empeño para dar a luz a su pequeña niña. Y por fin lo logro, la pequeña Aria había nacido. Pero, con la vida, llega la muerte. Luce solo vivió unos minutos mas para ver el pequeño y lindo rostro de su bebé, momentos antes de dar su ultimo suspiro de vida.

Ese día, el lazo que los mantenía juntos se rompió.

Permanecieron juntos por los siguientes siete años mientras cuidaban de la pequeña Aria, tal y como se lo habían prometido a su madre. Pero al llegar el momento, cuando supieron que la pequeña estaba lista, la entregaron a su familia, la familia Giglio-Nero.

Después de dejar a Aria en manos de esa familia, no había más motivos para permanecer juntos, por lo que cada uno siguió su propio camino.

Reborn, por su parte, decidido hacer caso a la sugerencia de su buen amigo Timoteo, y comenzó a instruir a jóvenes mafiosos para convertirse en dignos líderes de sus respectivas familias.

Fue ahí donde desarrollo un nuevo hobbit. Torturar y agobiar a esos mimados chicos para guiarlos por el camino del éxito.

Poco le importaban los reclamos de algunos de ellos, él solamente se divertía mientras aplicaba sus métodos de enseñanza. Pero, pese al duro entrenamiento, siempre lograba que sus alumnos terminaran convirtiéndose en dignos y respetables jefes de la mafia.

Y una vez terminado el trabajo, Reborn simplemente se iba. Después de todo su trabajo estaba hecho, no tenía más motivos para quedarse ahí.

En mas de alguna ocasión, los jóvenes que enseñaba le insistían para que se quedara, pero él sin decir nada solamente se iba. Ninguno había logrado convencerle de quedarse a su lado. Ni siquiera Dino Cavallone, con el cual logro formar una relación más cercana en comparación de sus anteriores alumnos.

Continuo con ese trabajo por los siguientes años. Aunque también aplicaba su trabajo de asesino. Después de todo, el título de mejor asesino del mundo debía ser protegido.

Después de un tiempo, su viejo amigo Timoteo lo contacto nuevamente. Pero esta vez no solo para saludar, sino para contratarlo. Reborn nunca espero que el mismo Timoteo le pidiera que preparara su sucesor para el puesto de decimo vongola, pero sin duda acepto.

Así que sin más, viajo hasta territorio nipón para encontrarse con su nueva vícti... ejem. Perdón, quise decir alumno.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi — nombro mientras leía los documentos que Timoteo le había enviado con la información de su sucesor. — Al parecer este chico no tiene conocimiento alguno sobre su relación con la mafia — murmuro el pequeño azabache, para luego mostrar una sonrisa ante el pensamiento que surcaba por su mente. — Huh, esto será interesante — agrego con una sonrisa que daba señales de su sadismo.

El pequeño arcobaleno se paró en su portafolio para lograr llegar hasta el buzón de la residencia Sawada, donde deposito una carta que anunciaba sus servicios de tutor.

Después de esto se retiró para preparar todo y luego comenzar con su trabajo.

Quien diría que ese pequeño castaño seria el único que lograra atrapar el interés del hitman y lo convenciera de quedarse a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_...Grazie per la lettura..._**

**_ヾ(*・ω・)ノ_**

**_¡Espero que esta historia les haya gustado!_**


End file.
